Everybody Hurts
by cybercol
Summary: Ron and Hermione. It's christmas eve, and something..interesting happens. Was it all a mistake? Or are they just not  brave enough to tell each other the truth? Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters...though I wish I did.

**Everybody Hurts**

Chapter 1

Big white snowflakes came falling from the sky and landed softly on the cozy house that was called the Burrow. Behind one of the windows was a young, red haired man, staring into the distance. He was looking for even the slightest movement from outside, for he could not wait until his friends would arrive. It was christmas eve, and Harry and Hermione had promised that they would spend the holidays at the Burrow. He had been sitting at the window for almost half an hour, while the rest of his family was helping Mrs. Weasley, making the most perfect dinner. She had decided to let Ron sit by the window. She knew how excited he was to see his friends again. They had seen each other just a week ago, but normally they would join the Weasley's immediately in their holidays. This time, Hermione had decided to stay with her parents for one last time, before they would go and try to find the Horcruxes. Harry had told Ron that he also had to go back to his relatives, just to tell them that he wouldn't be coming back. Of course, they had been delighted and wanted him out as soon as possible.

Ron looked out of the window again. This time he saw a car coming towards the house. He knew it could only be one person. He watched her getting out of the car, followed by her parents. Ron quickly stood up and almost ran to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with a big hug from Hermione. He hugged her back awkwardly before offering to take her stuff up to her room. She gladly accepted his offer and went over to the rest of the family.

When Ron came back down, he saw that Hermione's parents where still there. They were talking to Mrs. Weasley. Ron walked over to Hermione, who was sitting at the table quietly.

'So, how's your holiday been so far?' He asked.

'It's been ok..I guess.' I mean, it's hard knowing that this holiday could be the last one I will ever spend with my parents.' She sighed.

'I'm sure it won't be the last one Hermione.' He said softly to her. She smiled at him. He had really changed this last year. He was much nicer to her. They had fought less than ever before.

They had both realized that dangerous times where about to come, and they didn't want to spend that precious time they had left fighting.

'Hermione dear, we're leaving now.' Hermione's mother suddenly said. Hermione walked over to her parents and hugged them both. 'I-I hope you have a nice time in Australia.' She said fighting back the tears. They couldn't see that she was about to cry. Her parents didn't know that the second they would arrive in Australia, they wouldn't know they ever had a daughter. Hermione wanted her parents to be safe and decided that this was the best way to do so.

When her parents had left, she let a single tear fall from her eyes. Ron noticed it and sat down next to her. He hesitated before putting an arm around her shoulder. It was something he had never done before.

'You are gonna see them again Hermione.' 'I'll make sure you will.'

'Thanks Ron.' She put her head on his shoulder and sighed again. They sat like that for a few, comfertable minutes before Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready.

Ron now came to realize that Harry wasn't there yet. How could he have forgotten him?

Before Ron could even say to his mother that Harry wasn't there yet, they heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasly quickly opened the door and Harry came bursting through it. It looked like he had been running.

'Is there something wrong, dear?' Mrs. Weasly asked concerned.

Oh, no it's nothing Mrs Weasley.' 'It was just my uncle giving me a little trouble.'

'Well, you look rather pale, but a nice meal will make you look a lot better.' 'Come, sit down please.'

Harry greeted Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family and quickly sat down.

Dinner was wonderfull of course. It always was at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided to go to bed early. The rest of the family on the other hand, decided to have a little fun. The twins brought out the Fire whiskey as soon as their parents dissapeared.

'Now the real party can start.' Fred said smiling.

'Are you mad?' Hermione replied shocked. 'I'm not gonna drink that if that's what you think.'

'Oh c'mon Hermione, don't spoil the fun.' 'Can you just for this one time have some fun?'

'Well, if this is what you call fun..' She replied.

'Yes it is, just taste it.' George said pouring her a drink.' 'Be a fun girl for once.'

'Now c'mon guys, if she doesn't wanna drink, you shouldn't force her too.' Ron said.

Hermione, clearly offended by George's comment, drank the whole glass of Fire Whiskey at once. Everyone was staring at her in disbelief.

'Now...who said I couldn't be fun.' She said smirking.

**I'm gonna need reviews to post a new chapter so...R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters bla bla...

Everybody Hurts: Chapter 2

After a couple more drinks, Hermione began to feel a little dizzy. The evening had been great. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. Of course, it could be that the Fire whiskey was responsible for that just a little bit. She actually didn't care, she had never felt better. She had the feeling she could do anything tonight. She looked around the table and noticed that she wasn't the only one who drank to much. Infact, there wasn't a sober person at the table. Ginny had gone to bed about an hour ago, annoyed that she wasn't allowed to drink, so there were only five people left at the table; George, Fred, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Bill was in Paris with his fiancée Fleur, and Charlie was still working.

The laughter had died down a couple of minutes ago, and now they were all sitting at the table qiuetly, staring at the table.

'Hey, c'mon guys, look alive.' 'We're suppossed to be having fun.' Hermione said a little too loud.

'Yeah, well Hermione, as much fun as this has been, believe me, I'm off to bed now.' George said stretching and yawning.

'Actually, I think I better go aswell.' Fred said standing up.

Oh, well ok..goodnight then.' Hermione yelled after them, giggling for no reason.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. They had never seen Hermione like this. They were interested in what she would do tonight. She had been yelling all kind of innapropriate stuff the whole evening. Things Hermione normally would never dare to say.

Ron and Harry had stared at her with an amused look all night. It was fun to see her like this. Not caring about anything around her.

After some more small talk and laughing, Harry decided to go to bed as well. Hermione thought for a moment as Harry made his announcement. This would mean that she would be left with Ron. _That would be quite interesting, _she thought. She wanted to know what would happen, so decided to stay downstairs, rather than to go to bed aswell.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione began to speak.

'I guess I'll help you clean up this mess.' She said trying to stand up, but falling over the minute her hands left the support of the table.

Ron quickly caught her and put her back in her seat.

'You know what?' 'I think it would be best if you just stayed her, and I'll go and clean up the mess.' 'Have a glass of water or something, it would probably make you feel a bit better.'

He stood up, also a little unstable, but managed to get into the kitchen. He got Hermione a glass of water and put it in front of her. He then started to clean up the mess they had created. They were several empty bottles of Fire whiskey on the table. He threw them away and cleaned the table. When he was done he sat down next to Hermione again.

'Are you feeling ok?' He asked her.

'I'm fine Ron, really.' She replied. She stood up and walked over to the couch. Ron followed her to make sure she wouldn't fall again. Luckily this time, she fell right onto the couch. He sat down next to her.

'I really did have fun tonight.'She said after a while of comfertable silence.

'Yeah, I noticed.' He said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him. 'I suppose I had to get away from it all for a moment.' 'It was nice not to think about what's coming.'

'I know.' He sighed.

'I'm tired.' She yawned after a while.

'Then why don't you just go to bed?'

'I want to stay here.' She said and layed down, putting her head in Ron's lap.

Ron was surprised by this, but didn't really care about it in his state.

They talked some more about what the next couple of days would be like. Ron carefully started stroking Hermione's hair. She closed her eyes and for a moment, they just enjoyed each others presence. Hermione then turned her head upwards, facing Ron.

She looked into his piercing blue eyes. Merlin, they were beautiful. As they looked at each other, Ron slowly bend his head towards Hermione. He surprised her by kissing her softly on her lips. It was just a short, sweet kiss. He looked at her with a scared look in his eyes, because he didn't know how she would react. Hermione lifted up her hand, and for a moment, Ron though she was gonna hit him. This time she surprised him by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her. They kissed again, this time more passionately. Hermione slowly got up and soon was laying on top of him. They were still kissing, for what felt like hours. After a while, Hermione was the first one to say anything.

'You know Ron, I need to tell you something.'

'And what would that be.' He said kissing her neck.

'I have to tell you...that I've thought of you as more than a friend for a while now.'

'Really?' 'Well, I feel the same way about you.'

'So why did it take us so long to tell each other.' She said kissing him again.

'I don't know, but all that matters is that we know now.' They both smiled at each other again. It felt like the happiest moment of her life. Here she was, finally kissing him. The thing she had dreamed about for two years, was now finally happening.

They kept kissing each other for about fifteen minutes, before Hermione slowly got up.

'Where are you going?' Ron said sitting up aswell.

'I really have to go to bed now.'

'Why?' 'Why can't we just stay here?'

Hermione laughed. 'No Ron.' 'What would your parents think if they would find us on the couch tomorrow.'

'I don't care.' He said pulling her close to him again.

'No really Ron, I have to go.'

'Allright, allright.' 'You can go.' He smiled.

She started walking towards the stairs, when she noticed him following her.

'And what exactly are you doing?' She said to him.

'I just wanna make sure that you'll get to your room safely.'

She grinned and continued walking towards her room. When she was in front of the door, she turned around.

'Well, I guess.. I'll see you tomorrow.' She said putting her arms around his neck.

'I can't wait.' He said kissing her one more time before she walked into her room.

TBC

Please R&R people! I really want to know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...

Authors note: I want to thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me!

Chapter 3

Hermione opened up her eyes and immediateley regretted it. She had a huge headache. She moaned in pain and closed her eyes quickly. What time was it? She carefully opened her eyes to see that Ginny was still sleeping. That meant that she could also stay in bed for a while. She tried to remember what had happened last night. She knew there had been fire whiskey, laughing...kissing? Her eyes shot open again. She had kissed Ron! She couldn't even remember all of it, but the images of last night slowly returned. It had been wonderfull, that she remembered. They only thing she regretted about the night was, that they had both been drunk. What if he wouldn't remember anything? Ugh, why did they first have to be drunk to finally tell each other how they felt.

Sshe didn't want to make a fool out of herself later by kissing him in the middle of the room. What if he really didn't remember a thing? She decided that the best thing to do was to act normal. If he would come to her and talk to her about last night, it would be all right.

Ron slowly walked down the stairs rubbing his head. He too, had a huge headache. Hermione was sitting at the table and he decided to sit next to her.

'Goodmorning Ron.' Was all she said to him. He looked at her surprised. She gave him the feeling that what happened last night had all been a dream. He looked at her again, but she seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Maybe she regretted it. He knew it had been too good to be true. After all, she did have way to much Fire whiskey. Ron sighed. So this was it. She didn't want to remember their wonderfull night. What was he supposed to do now?

Hermione sighed as Ron quietly began eating his breakfast. She knew she wouldn't be able to eat. The thought of it alone made her sick. He didn't remember. He hadn't tried talking to her about it, so, he must have forgotten it. She realized that she really didn't want to be next to him now. She got up from the table.

'Hermione, you haven't even had any breakfast yet.' Mrs. Weasley said.

'I know, I'm jut not hungry, I'm sorry.' She walked back upstairs and went into the room she shared with Ginny.

--

Was it that bad?Ron thought as Hermione had returned to her room. She didn't even want to be near him. What could he have possibly done that was so appaling to her. The night itself had been amazing. He really had no idea what was wrong, or how he could fix it. He thought the best thing to do was to give her some time.

--

Hermoine sat down on her bed again and put rested her head on her hands. She sighed. She had never felt this bad before. The combination of her hang over and the events of the previous night, were a little too much for her. She sat there for what felt like hours, thinking about what to do next. She had confessed everything last night. She had finally told him that she liked him. It had been so difficult to finally tell him. And now he didn't even remember it.

She heard a soft knock on the door, and for a second she thought it was Ron. She was relieved to see it was Ginny.

'Are you okay, Hermione? 'You look a little pale.'Ginny said with a worried look on her face.

'I'm fine Ginny.' 'I just didn't sleep so well last night.'

'Yeah I can imagine that sleeping would be difficult while you were busy kissing my brother half the night.'

'What!' Hermione said suddenly jumping from her bed. 'H-How do you know?'

'I'm not stupid Hermione.' 'I heard you two talking and making...well...different sounds in front of the door.' 'Why would you even kiss him?' She said with a disgusted look on her face.

'I-I..well uhm..' She didn't know what to say. Should she really tell Ginny the truth? She knew she could trust her, she was almost like a sister. But they had never really talked about boys before. Well, Ginny had, but it was mostly about the boys she dated for about two weeks, before dumping them again.

'You really like him don't you?' Ginny said softly.

Hermione sighed. She knew she couldn't lie to Ginny. 'Yes, I do.'

'So what now?' 'Are you two together?'

'No, unfortunately not.'

'Why not?' 'Did you tell him the truth?'

'I did, but we were both drunk.' 'I don't think he remembers anything from last night.' Hermione said while she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Ginny noticed the changed look on Hermione's face and sat down next to her.

'You know you've got to talk to him.' She said softly putting her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

'I don't know Ginny.' 'Why does this have to be so difficult.' 'Last night felt like the happiest moment in my life, but right now..I wish it had never happened.'

'Don't say that.' 'How could you regret something like this?' 'You have finally kissed the guy you like.'

'Yeah, and as a result, I can't even be in the same room as him anymore.' Hermione replied sadly.' 'The war will begin soon, and I know we will have to stick to each other and support each other no matter what.' 'But I am afraid that the events of last night will only drive Ron and me further apart from each other.'

TBC

**Do you see that little button at the bottom of the page...the grey-ish one? Try clicking on it and see what happens..!**

**So please people, R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own... Though I wish I did.

AN: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I cannot get enough of them (hint hint)

Chapter 4

As the days went by, more people seemed to notice that there was something going on between Ron and Hermione. They hadn't spoken or looked at each other since the first night Hermione had arrived. The Weasley family wisely kept their mouths shut, for they knew how complicated the situation between them had been. They had known that Ron liked Hermione for a while now. Harry was the only one who couldn't ignore the fact that his two best friends, once again, weren't speaking to each other. After another uncomfertable dinner, Harry had had enough. As soon as they were done eating, Harry dragged Ron back to their bedroom. He wanted to know exactly what was going on between them.

'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?' Ron asked irritated as he had ended up in his room.

'Now don't act stupid Ron.' 'I think you know what it is that I want to talk to you about.'

'I have no idea w..'

'Oh c'mon Ron, you know you haven't spoken to her in five days.' 'What is your problem this time?'

Should I tell Harry the truth? Ron thought. He is my best friend after all, but how could I possibly explain what happened.

I-uhm.. It's nothing Harry.' 'Just a stupid fight.'

'And why is it that I don't believe you Ron.' 'Normally when you guys have a fight, you yell at each other until you've talked it out.' 'You have never ignored each other for so long.'

'Ikissedherok' Ron said so fast that Harry didn't understand it.

'You what?'

Ron sighed. 'I kissed her.'

There was a long, uncomfertable silence in the room. Harry had to think about how to respond to this. Sure, he had always known that there was something going on between his friends. And he would be happy for them if they ever got together. But it seemed as if Hermione had turned Ron down.

'So...I guess she didn't take it very well.' Harry tried carefully not to hurt his feelings.

'No, actually, she kissed me back.'

'So what's the bloody problem then?' Harry asked confused.

'The problem is, is that we were both drunk that night.' 'And when I saw her again the morning after..you know, she kind of ignored me.' 'And we haven't talked since then.'

'Well you know what to do don't you?'

'What?'

'You've gotta talk to her Ron.' 'Tell her how you feel!' 'I mean, you've already come this far, don't spoil it now.'

'I don't know Harry.' 'She seems to be avoiding me.' 'I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to me.'

'Then force her to talk to you.' 'This is important.' 'If you ever want to be 'real friends' with her again, you know you have to.'

'I know you're right.' 'I just have to find the right moment.' Ron sighed. He had no idea how to talk to Hermione about this. He really didn't want to know why she had turned him down.

-------

The following night, Ron was staring outside his bedrom window, thinking about what Harry had said to him the day before. He had to talk to her, he knew he had to. But it hurt him that she had turned him down, and deep down, he was feeling a little angry. He wondered why she had kissed him back that night. Had she been so drunk that she didn't even care anymore?

He saw a dark shadow moving across the yard slowly. When light fell on it, he saw her face for a moment lighting up, before going back into darkness again. What was she doing outside at this hour? He realized at that moment that she was alone, outside, with all the privacy he could've hoped for. It was now or never. He quickly pulled on his coat and ran downstairs. He slowly opened the door and walked after her. She didn't seem to notice him.

When she finally sat down with her back against a tree, he walked up in front of her.

She jumped up and let out a squeek when she saw a dark figure appear out of nothing.

'My god Ron, you scared the hell out of me.' She said irritated. She clearly wanted to be alone and did not appreciate his presence.

'We need to talk.' Was the only thing he said.

'About what?'

'I think you know, Hermione.'

'So you finally remember what happened?' She asked

'Finally remember?' 'What are you talking about?' 'Of course I remember.'

'Y-You do?' She said clearly shocked. 'But why didn't you say anything?'

'I tried to but you kept ignoring me.' 'You know, you're clearly not interested in me, so why did you kiss me back in the first place'

'Ron I...'

'No, let me finish.' Ron said. He knew he was starting to lose control, but he didn't care anymore. She needed to know how he felt.

'I finally had the courage to kiss you that night.' 'I may have gotten that courage because of the amount of Fire whiskey we had, but that doesn't matter.' 'The point is that it was the most difficult thing to do for me.' 'And when you kissed me back, I felt like the happiest person on the planet.' 'And after that, you don't even want to talk to me anymore.' 'Just like that, as if nothing happened.'

'Ron please, let me explain.. I..'

'No Hermione.' A long silenced followed. They looked straight into each others eyes. Hermione didn't dare to go on, seeing the fury in Ron's eyes.

'I've had enough of you.' 'I had no idea you could be such a bitch.'

Now Hermione burst into tears, while Ron walked away, back to the Burrow. He knew he had gone to far, and immediately regretted it when he had called her a bitch. But all he wanted to do at that moment was make her feel bad. He wanted her to feel what he felt.

He went back to his room and looked through the window once more. She was still sitting under the tree with her head in her hands. He knew she was crying. He didn't care at the moment. If she didn't want to talk, it was fine by him. He had had enough.

TBC

As I said before...please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc etc etc

AN: I know it took me a while to write a new chapter, but I'm really busy with school at the moment, but I will really try to update as much as I can! And thanks to everyone for those lovely reviews...!

Chapter 5

Hermione sat under the tree for what felt like hours. She had never felt so miserable in her whole life. This has been the worst fight she had with Ron ever, and she had no idea how to make things ok again. She hadn't been able to stop crying, but quickly tried whiping her tears away when she heard footsteps.

'Hermione, you've got to come inside, it's freezing.' Ginny said kneeling down next to her.

'I don't want to come inside Ginny, just leave me alone.' Hermione said with her head in her hands.

'Look, I know the two of you had a fight, but..'

'Wait, how do you know that?'

'I heard Ron yelling at you, it was pretty loud.' 'You're lucky the others went to bed already.'

'But, what I was saying..' Ginny continued. 'you can't stay outside all night, just come inside and we'll talk about it.' 'Ron has gone to his room as well, so you don't have to talk to him.'

'H-he really hates me.' Hermione said with new tears welling up in her eyes.

'He doesn't hate you Hermione.' 'He's just upset at the moment.' 'Give him some time and he'll come around.' Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her up from the ground. Without another word Hermione followed Ginny into the Burrow. She had no energy left to discuss this. She just wanted to get to her bed now, thinking about how she could ever talk to Ron again.

---

Hermione was putting on her clothes the next morning, when Ginny walked into the room.

'You're finally up.' 'Are you gonna come down for some breakfast?'

'I don't think so Ginny.' 'I'd rather stay here.'

'Oh c'mon, you have to eat something.' 'Just come downstairs with me.' 'You're gonna have to face him sometime you know.'

Hermione sighed and slowly went after Ginny. She carefully walked down the stairs, scanning the room to see if he was there. Of course he was, he would never skip a meal. Without looking at him, she sat down next to Ginny, as far away from Ron as possible. They eat in silence, and as soon as they were both finished, they almost ran up the stairs, back to their own room. As the rest of the Weasley family was cleaning the table, Harry sat down next to Ginny.

'We've got to do something about this.' He said to her.

'I know, let's go outside so we can talk in private.' 'I don't want the rest to know, especially not the twins.'

They quickly walked out of the Burrow. And as soon as they were out of sight, they held each others hands. It had been their little secret. At the beginning of the new school year, Harry had realized he made a mistake. He had gone over to her and told her the truth, that he wanted her back. At first she had been angry with him. She had been devistated all summer, and now he wanted her back, but after a couple of days, she couldn't resist him anymore. They had gotten back together that same week, and had agreed to keep it a secret.

'So what can we do about those two?' Ginny started.

'The only thing I know is that they have to talk to each other, I don't care if we have to force them, but they will talk.' Harry said.

'I know.' 'But how are we ever going to get them in the same room, they won't even look at each other.'

'I'll figure something out Gin, don't worry.'

--

Back upstairs, Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed. His head was resting in his hands. She wouldn't even look at him. Of course, he couldn't really blame her for it. He had treated her horrible. Last night, he had decided that it was time for her to take the first step for once. He had tried too many times now. He just had to wait until Hermione would find the courage to talk to him. He hoped it wouldn't be too long, as he knew he couldn't handle this situation that much longer. He missed her, as much as he hated it. He missed his friend.

--

In the mean time, Harry and Ginny had returned to the house. Harry had actually thought of a plan, but didn't want to tell Ginny about it just yet. They sat together on the couch for a while, just enjoying each others presence while the rest of the Weasley family had gone to bed already. After a while they decided it was really time to go to bed, and went their seperate ways. Ginny went to her room to see Hermione sleeping with a tear stained face. She had definately been crying for a while. She felt really bad for Hermione. She always kind of sensed that there was something going on between her brother and Hermione. Ginny was used to their fighting, but nothing could be compared to what was happening at the moment.

She hoped that Harry would come up with a plan soon, as she too, couldn't take the fighting much longer.

The next morning, Harry woke up to see Ron already gone. He probably went downstairs already. Harry quickly got dressed and went downstairs aswell. When he looked into the kitchen, he noticed that everyone was already there, except for one girl. He had kind of expected that this would happen. Hermione wouldn't even show up at breakfast anymore.

'Harry dear, please sit down.' Mrs Weasley said while walking into the kitchen. 'Oh and Ginny, have you seen Hermione?' 'Normally she's the first one to wake up.'

'Uhm..she's uh.. probably not feeling well.' Ginny lied.'

Ron was looking at her. She noticed he wasn't looking very well. He looked really tired and pale. When Ron had noticed that Ginny was looking back at him, he quickly went back to eating his breakfast.

After they had all cleaned up, and Ron of course went back upstairs, Harry pulled Ginny out of the house with him.

'Harry, what are you doing?'

'I figured out what to do about Ron and Hermione.' 'Now here's what we're gonna do...'

TBC

And please, R&R some more...you know I love it!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters...they belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling!

AN: Thanks so much again for the lovely reviews! I'm really happy that you guys appreciate the story!

Chapter 6

It was already 1.00 pm and neither Ron or Hermione had come down yet. Ginny did see Hermione briefly. She had gone to her bedroom to bring Hermione some breakfast, but quickly left when Hermione had made it clear that she wanted to be left alone.

Harry had told Ginny what they were gonna do, and although she thought it was gonna be very tricky, it could be the way to finally let them talk to each other.

They both went into their bedrooms. Ginny had gone to Hermione, and Harry to Ron.

Ginny softly knocked on her bedroom door and without waiting for a response, entered the room. Hermione was sitting on her bed reading.

'Hermione?' Ginny asked carefully.

Hermione sighed. She really couldn't take a hint, couldn't she. She had told Ginny a thousand times that she wanted to be left alone.

'What is it Ginny.' She said irritated.

'I uhm...really need your help with something.'

'What is it that you need my help for?'

'Well...I-I want to surprise Harry with a game of quidditch later, but when I went to get the brooms, I noticed that they're too high for me to get them..' 'Could you maybe try it for me?'

Ginny knew this was a very lame excuse, and hoped Hermione would buy it. Luckily she did and with another sigh, she stood up.

'So where are those brooms exactly?'

'They're up in the old barn, where dad keeps all his muggle stuff.'

Hermione walked out of the room and went downstairs, followed by a relieved Ginny. She saw Harry standing in the hall and winked at him. He knew that Hermione had fallen for it. The only thing left to do now is to convince Ron.

Harry went into Ron's bedroom. He was still sitting on his bed, doing nothing really.

'Hey mate, can I talk to you for a second?'

'I already said I don't wanna talk about it Harry.' Ron sighed.

'No, this isn't about H-.. that.' 'I just need your help with something.'

'What do you want.'

'I kind of need your help to clean up the old barn.'

'Why would you need the barn.'

'Well uhm...I wanna surprise Fred and George.' 'Give them their own place to experiment for their new shop.'

He wasn't sure if Ron would buy it. He got his answer when Ron stood up and walked out of his room. This was going much better than he had expected. Both Hermione and Ron where on their way out, without having asked too many questions.

--

Ginny followed Hermione outside, on their way to the barn. It was an old, wooden barn that was hidden between the trees. The only person that ever went there was Mr. Weasley. He loved experimenting with Muggle things, and it was the perfect place for it.

Hermione walked into the barn and started looking for the brooms. She saw a lot of things she recognized. An old car, that looked like it was about to collapse any minute, a broken tv, a stereo and a lot of little things that looked like they should've been thrown away a long time ago. And although she saw a lot of things, she couldn't find the brooms.

'I don't even see them Ginny, where are they.'

'Oh, they must have fallen down or something, let's search for them ok?'

Hermione really wasn't in the mood for this. The only thing she wanted to do was go back to her room. She knew she had to help Ginny though. She had been there for her many times before, and it was time to return the favor.

--

Harry looked out of the window and saw Hermione and Ginny walking up to the barn. This was his cue. He explained to Ron why he needed him, and they walked out of the house.

By this time, Hermione and Ginny where already inside, so that Ron would't get suspicious.

Harry entered the barn first, closely followed by Ron.

Hermione stopped looking when she heard the door of the barn open. She saw Harry standing in the doorway. She immediately felt bad for Ginny. She had tried so hard to surprise Harry.

That feeling went away very quickly when she saw who was standing behind him. She couldn't move. She hadn't seen him in almost two days, but he looked totally different. His skin was even paler, he looked like he hadn't slept at all, and that sparkle in his eyes, which she loved so much, was gone. She kept looking at him while Harry and Ron walked further into the barn. He tried not to look at her. He hadn't seen her in almost two days, and although she did look a little pale, she was still beautiful. He tried to get these thoughts out of his head by starting to move things out of the way. Hermione also continued searching in silence.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. This was the moment. They slowly backed out of the door, without being noticed by Ron or Hermione. When they were outside, they quickly shut the door and locked it.

Ron and Hermione both looked up when they heard the door closing. They noticed that Ginny and Harry had gone. Hermione immediately understood what had happened. They wanted them to talk to each other, to make it up. But how where they ever gonna do that? She looked at Ron nervously, who seemed to get paler by the moment. What were they gonna do now?

TBC

And please R&R..I can't get enough of them!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

AN: This is, unfortunately, the last chapter of the story.. I want to thank you all again for the lovely reviews!

Chapter 7

Harry and Ginny waited outside of the barn for a while. They wanted to know if there was any sound from inside. After a couple of minutes of total silence, they gave up and went back to the Burrow. They would let them out if they'd talked to each other.

--------

Inside of the barn, Hermione and Ron were still looking at each other, without saying a word. When Hermione finally came back to her senses, she walked over to the door. She tried to open it, but it was of course locked. She sighed and started reaching for her wand. When she felt nothing was there she remembered; she had left her want back in the Burrow. Great, now she had to talk to Ron, to ask him to open the door. She took another breath and slowly turned around to face him.

'Could you open this door?' 'I don't have my wand with me.'

'I don't have it either.' Ron said so softly, that Hermione didn't hear him.

'What did you say?'

'I said, I don't have my wand with me either okay.' He said very clearly this time.

'Great.' Hermione sighed. 'That means we're stuck here.' 'Just wait till I get my hands on Harry and Ginny.' 'They're gonna regret this so much.'

When Ron didn't say anything back to her, she went silent again, nervousley looking at her feet. They stayed like this for what felt for hours, until Ron finally spoke.

'W-Why do you think they did this?'

'Oh c'mon Ron, are you really that thick?' 'They want us to be friends again.'

'So..you don't think of me as a friend?' He asked quietly.

'Not at the moment.' She replied.

Ron looked shocked but didn't dare to say another word. Was it really that bad? She didn't even want him as a friend anymore.

Hermione knew this had hurt Ron. But it was the truth. She really didn't want to be in the same room as him at the moment. But she knew that Harry and Ginny were partly right. They had to make up, or at least, talk to each other again. Hermione tried to started the conversation again.

'So...they clearly want us to speak to each other again, and I figure they're not going to let us go until we do.'

'Okay, so uhm..what should we talk about then?' Ron asked carefully.

'I think you know.' She replied quietly, not really wanted to talk about that subject.

'I do.' He said sitting down on a chair, thinking about what to say next. He knew that this was his chance to tell her how he felt again, but he still didn't know what Hermione thought about the whole situation. This could be his chance to figure that out.

Hermione, clearly still very hurt about the comment Ron had made under the tree two days ago. She wasn't going to be the one to speak first.

'Hermione...you know how I feel about you.' Ron said after a minute of silence. He had surprised Hermione by talking first, and she was shocked by his words.

'No..I don't know Ron.' She said carefully. 'I remember one night, you're kissing me, and another night, you're calling me a bitch.' 'So I really don't know how you feel about me Ron.' Hermione said losing control.

'Hermione, would you just please listen to me.'

'No Ron, I think it's time for you to really listen to me for once.' 'You have no idea how miserable I've been for the last couple of days.' 'I haven't slept, I haven't even eaten anything.' 'I can't concentrate, I can't even think about anything else but you, and not in a good way.'

'You think this has been easy for me?' Ron interrupted, now also starting to get angry.

'Do you really think you have been the only one who hasn't been able to sleep, eat, or think?' 'You've got to remember, that I have feelings too.' 'And I can feel miserable too.'

'Then why have you made this all so confusing.' 'I don't get you Ron.' 'Please explain to me, why you're confusing me..all the time.' Hermione said with tears streaming down her face now.

'Because I love you okay.' 'Is that what you want to hear?' 'I have no idea how to act around you.' 'I make my life, and apparently, your life so damn confusing..because I love you, and not just as a friend.'

They both looked into each others eyes, neither daring to speak a word.

'You do?' Hermione said quietly after a while.

'I have for a long time now.' Ron replied, having calmed down. He felt that he had started to blush and quickly looked at the ground. He didn't even want to look at Hermione, afraid of he reaction. He was surprised when he heard footsteps coming his way. Still not daring to look at her, he saw two feet approaching. They stopped right in front of him. He closed his eyes, not knowing what Hermione's intentions were. He opened them when he felt his hand being grabbed by hers. He looked up and saw a smile on her face. He finally smiled back at her and gently whiped the remaining tears of her face.

'So, I still don't know how you feel.'

'I think you know Ronald.'

''Mione please don't use my whole na-.' But he couldn't finish his sentence. Hermione's lips had found his and she was kissing him. She was actually kissing him! He could't believe it. The woman he had liked, no loved, for so long, was standing in front of him, sober this time, and kissing him. He eagerly kissed her back. After they broke the kiss they stood there for a while, admiring each other. When Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione yet again, they heard a knock on the door.

'Oi, have you two made up yet?' 'It's getting darker outside you know?' 'Wouldn't want you to miss dinner.' They heard the voice of Ginny yelling.

They smiled at each other before Ron yelled back. 'I think you can open that door now Ginny, we're done here.' He said while putting an arm around Hermione's waist.

They heard a soft click and a couple moments later, they saw Ginny and Harry standing in the doorway.

'So...is everything ok?' Harry asked carefully.

'Well...we're okay.' Ron said looking at Hermione. 'But I don't know if you two are gonna be after we've got you back for this.' Both Hermione and Ron ran after a screaming Harry and Ginny, back to the Burrow. When they arrived there, they quickly sat around the table.

'So, what happened in there?' 'Did you two really talk it out.' Harry asked.

'We didn't just talk it out.' Ron said smiling as he put his arm back around Hermione's waist. 'We made out as well.' He said smirking when he saw the shocked faces of his sister and his best friend.

The rest of the evening went really well. Even the rest of the Weasley family noticed a change in Ron and Hermione. They were feeling a lot better.

Ron and Hermione had decided not to tell the family yet. It was much more fun this way. And now, when they wanted some privacy, they went back to their now beloved barn, the place where it all started.

The end

AN: So that was it..the final chapter. This really seemed the best way to end this story. I really enjoyed writing it, and again, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story! And please..for one last time.. R&R!!


End file.
